Resiliencia
by Genee
Summary: La muerte decidió separarlos pero la fuerza de un corazón encantado los volvería a reunir. Era la única manera para que ella pudiese seguir avanzando en su vida. [Para la actividad navideña del amigo secreto del Foro proyecto 1-8] [Taiora]


_**Resiliencia.**_

.

.

Fue como si de repente me llamara por mi nombre. Busqué, mirando hacia atrás… solo encontré el silencio arrollador. El labio me tembló y suprimí el sentimiento de temor que hacía tiritar mis brazos. Aspiré hondo y continué caminando, mirando hacia el frente las sombras de la calle medio alumbrada por los faroles.

Sucedía muy a menudo, sobre todo cuando creía que estaba a punto de superarlo. Sus constantes llamadas hacían regresar mis pasos. Buscarle entre la nada era mi perdición. Caía al borde del precipicio, luchaba contra demonios de soledad. Muchas veces lo sentía como un sueño del que acababa de despertar e imaginaba que pronto estaría mirándole por el pasillo de la universidad, riendo de rabo a rabo, con un panecillo de dulce de leche en la mano y el merengue sobre el labio; me daría los buenos días y pasaría su brazo por sobre mi hombro echando una broma que le causaría gracia solo a él por su doble intención... era lo que sucedía cuando íbamos en la secundaria. Pero lo cierto era que, cuando llegaba el día siguiente y me encontraba en ese mismo extremo del pasillo, me hallaba solo con la oscuridad de una escalera vacía. Sabía así, entonces, que no había logrado despertar y que todo lo que viviría a continuación era en realidad una pesadilla de la que no se puede escapar ni aun abriendo los ojos. No quedaba más que aguantar el llanto y fingir que la vida continuaría sin él. La peor sensación, porque pese a los intentos, siempre permanecía estancada en el mismo lugar.

¿Cómo seguir hacia adelante, si lo había perdido para siempre?

Se puede acostumbrar una vida a estar sin alguien que ha partido, pero nunca _esa vida_ puede dejar de extrañar a _ese alguien._

[***]

—Sora, hija —Toshiko, mi madre, golpeó la puerta—. ¿Estás despierta?

Cogí la caja de lunares rosas y violetas en donde se encontraban las fotografías de los días felices, la metí debajo del escritorio para que mamá no la pudiera ver. Limpié la humedad en mis pestañas y guardé la fotografía de Taichi, que sostenía en mi mano, debajo de la almohada.

—La comida está lista —avisó en cuanto le di permiso de pasar a mi habitación.

—Estaré lista pronto —respondí, pretendiendo que leía desde la laptop.

Sus marrones ojos se clavaron sobre mí. Sabía lo que significaba esa expresión: estaba preocupada.

Le sonreí buscando tranquilizarle.

«Estoy bien —quise decirle con el gesto—. No te preocupes por mí».

Mamá me miró sin decir nada, asintió más tarde, era uno de nuestros acuerdos tácitos: no preguntar lo que no tendría una respuesta sincera. Salió, cerrando la puerta detrás suya. Asumí enseguida que no creyó en la forzada sonrisa que formé con todo mi esfuerzo; estaba dando todo lo que podía y no sabía ya qué más hacer por ellos. Expulsé el aliento que estuve conteniendo y cerré la laptop.

Parte de mí se sentía culpable de su sufrimiento y aquello dolía, nadie quiere herir a las personas que ama, pero ¿por qué se preocupaban tanto por mí? Creí que todo sería más fácil si dejaban de intentarlo, como yo lo hice. ¿Por qué no aceptaban que, a pesar de que la vida continuaba su curso normal, yo no deseaba seguir adelante y ser feliz?

Despertaba ilusionada todos los días, esperaba demasiado de los nuevos amaneceres y siempre sucedía lo mismo: me daba cuenta de que él ya no regresaría. Dime, ¿quién puede vivir sabiendo que las nubes grises eclipsarían para siempre el sol? Así se sentían mis días: negros, nublados y tormentosos desde que el Digimundo se llevó consigo todo lo que una vez amé.

—Gracias por la comida —dijimos mis padres y yo, uniendo cada uno nuestras manos.

El sonido de fideos absorbidos, el vago intento por entablar una conversación, mis padres con rostros cansados.

Durante el invierno era más difícil mentir. Solía pensar que se trataba del frío que adormecía mis reflejos y pensamientos. Sin embargo, cuando me descubría desnuda en el alma, llorándole por las noches, me daba cuenta que no era por ello que me costaba tanto sonreír. Por esas fechas era cuando más lo extrañaba: sus quejas por el frío, su elevado entusiasmo cuando pedía ir a jugar fútbol pese a estar en temperaturas muy bajas, las veces que resaltaba lo mucho que gustaba verme con la nariz tan rosada porque era como si me ruborizara por todo, caminar en el centro mirando las luces de navidad. Imposible, cada vez que lo recordaba, no sentir la piel de gallina y correr al futón para volver a mirarlo un segundo más debajo de la almohada; igual como hubo sucedido después de que mamá saliera de la habitación luego de avisarme sobre la comida, como en esas ocasiones, muchas más.

Cogí la fotografía de nosotros dos antes de salir a comer. Taichi inmortalizado en una imagen que no me respondería pese a suplicarle una y otra vez una respuesta a su inesperada partida. Sonreía detrás de una bufanda a cuadros azules, en su mano sostenía una bola de nieve que sus ojos vivos parecían querer derretir, y yo me preguntaba si el sacrificio de ese niño inocente que soñaba con comerse el mundo habría valido la pena.

«Moriste protegiendo un mundo que nunca te dará las gracias, que no te recordará —Pensaba; las lágrimas borbotaban sin piedad—. ¿Qué sentido tiene...? ¿Cuál es el sentido de luchar y ganar batallas a causa de sacrificios como el tuyo si después regresarán a la vida como si nada, con el deseo de destrucción y venganza latiendo? Nunca estaremos a salvo. Ellos, el mal, siempre regresa; tú, en cambio, nunca más. ¿Vale la pena pelear entonces? ¿Seguir adelante?»

—Taichi, dime ¿por qué...? —Nunca respondió, el llanto, por su parte, estaba allí esperando por mí.

¿Y él…? Seguía riendo como si jamás se hubiese marchado, congelado en una instantánea vieja que no comprendía de razones.

Su risa resopló detrás, en la nuca, pero seguía sin estar, estando cada segundo. Mientras comíamos lo escuché susurrar mi nombre. Sabía que volvía a delirar.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo.

.

.

Después de la comida a mamá se le hubo ocurrido salir fuera. Decía que debía de ganar colores en el rostro. Desde que abandoné el tenis poco salía de casa, resumiría mis días en salir a la universidad y regresar a casa a estudiar; en ocasiones quedaba con mis amigas para distraerme un poco, funcionaba, pero sucedía muy pocas veces.

—Recuerdo que de niña te gustaba armar muñecos de nieve —Papá mencionó de la nada.

Mamá sonrió como si yo no pudiera entender que, aunque pudo sonar como una idea que surgió natural, había sido pensada por ellos desde hace mucho tiempo. Seguían preocupados. Desde el incidente hace un año que intentaban complacerme para que estuviera feliz. ¿Cómo les podía explicar que cuando te arrancaban la sonrisa de los labios, cuando dejabas de sentir la sangre correr por las venas y explotaba el corazón de un momento a otro, era difícil poder sentirse feliz? Un malvado Digimon me quitó la oportunidad de hacer tanto, de decir mucho más, de quererle como él lo merecía. Aquél payaso del mal me quitó la chance de poder decidir y eso seguía doliendo, aunque no más que haberle perdido a él.

No podía decírselo. Ellos requerían que yo estuviera bien.

Amagué una falsa sonrisa y les dije:

—¿Quieren intentarlo? —Si ellos creían que lo intentaba, no se sentirían tan mal ni de manos atadas.

El día fuera de casa estuvo cubierto de una inmaculada capa de nieve, suave al pisar, brillaba la escarchada sobre la superficie de las barandas de la escalera y sobre los marcos de las ventanas de planta baja en el edificio. Se había hablado de una epidemia en el edificio, la mayoría de los niños enfermos por resfriados, sus risas no cubrían los jardines muertos de nuestro vecindario. Un desierto blanco carente de sentimientos. Tal vez solo era yo, que evitaba sentir lo más que pudiese y por eso me parecían los paisajes desabridos.

Flexioné las rodillas y armé una bola de nieve que cabía dentro de mi palma. La mirada resplandeció en los rostros de mis padres cuando me vieron tomar la iniciativa. Cada vez que notaban un pequeño avance, su fe en mí crecía. Odiaba decepcionarlos.

—Sora —Era la voz de Taichi. Tenía ocho años—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Está muy chueco —respondí, también mi voz era aniñada—. ¿Seguro es un muñeco de nieves?

No lo parecía, recordaba. Estaba deforme, la nieve apenas y cuajó aquél día, además de que la asimetría del cuerpo era desproporcionar, era como ver una paleta de helado derretirse bajo el sol.

—¡A mí me parece que quedó perfecto! —decía lleno de orgullo.

—¿Entonces para qué quieres mi opinión, niño testarudo?

Taichi hubo sacado la lengua y regresó a trabajar su muñeco ignorando mis deseos de ir a jugar con los otros niños del parque una vez su «tonto» —como recuerdo haberle dicho— muñeco de nieves estuviese listo, había sido su promesa, pero se iría la tarde en nada si él hubiese continuado armando tal cosa deforme.

—¿Por qué le dices tonto? —reprochó de inmediato—. ¿No ves que es una niña?

—Es horrible y se parece a un espantapájaros.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres tú! ¡Son idénticas! ¿No ves el cabello anaranjado?

Taichi podía ser lo que quisiera menos un "artista" y yo solía enojarme con él por casi cualquier cosa y ese muñeco de nieves fue un insulto total a mi yo de ocho años. Cogí tanta nieve como pude y se la arrojé directo a la cara. Se debía de tener mucho valor para decir que teníamos parecido aquél muñeco de nieve deforme y yo.

—¡Para que no me compares con cosas horribles! —le grité, sacando la lengua y me di la vuelta dispuesta a ir en dirección hacia los demás chicos.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó, devolviéndome el golpe.

¿Me había lanzado una bola de nieves? Giré despacio y su rostro estaba palideciendo paulatinamente, alternaba la vista entre sus manos y yo, incrédulo. El poco valor se escapaba por sus ojos, podía verlo.

—No me digas... —dejé la frase incompleta.

—No vayas a llorar —Temió.

Yo estaba enojada, no lloraría. Quería venganza porque una cosa era compararme con ese espantapájaros de hielo derretido y otra muy diferente era lanzarme nieve a traición. ¡Que le daba la espalda!

—¡¿Quién crees que llorará?! —dije, templando los brazos en cada extremo del cuerpo—. Me las pagarás.

Y corrí detrás de él.

La bola de nieve que sostenía junto a mis padres regresó al suelo. Los destellos de una tarde que comenzó mal y que terminó demasiado bien golpeaba con la gélida ventisca que erizaba la piel. Todo tan real como si viajara en el tiempo y pudiera vernos a los dos lanzándonos nieve mientras corríamos de un lugar a otro. Con él no aplicaba la mala creencia de "todo lo que empieza mal, termina mal", Tai lograba revertir su infortunio en total diversión si se lo proponía. Era un chico realmente fantástico.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó papá, deteniendo lo que decía, tocándome el hombro.

Me sobresalté, negando.

—No, no me siento bien.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas silenciosas entre ellos: el retroceso llegó más rápido que el avance, supongo que lo pensaron.

—No queremos obligarte a hacer cosas que no deseas, hija —dijo mamá—. Regresemos a casa y te prepararé un rico té o chocolate caliente.

Asentí, poniéndome de pie. Confundida, me mareaban los recuerdos. Mis padres se miraron compartiendo un suspiro de resignación que nunca pudieron dar delante de mí, pero que siempre percibía, a eso me refería cuando decía que no deseaba decepcionarlos.

Mis intenciones tampoco eran del todos visibles, tenía un poco de ellas ocultas: Quería repetir la sensación que me sobrellevó cuando Taichi y yo tuvimos la pelea con bolas de nieve. No apañaría los recuerdos con el dolor. Reforzaría uno de los tantos días felices a su lado con otros igual de felices. Tan pronto mis padres se dieron la espalda, me agaché y cogí nieve del suelo; lancé con toda mi fuerza la bola que reservaba entre mis manos. Papá giró con el asombro rondando en su mirar, analizaban la situación con cuidado de no malinterpretar mi acto improvisado. Una mezcla entre sorpresa y diversión se leía en sus rostros. Pasado unos minutos en silencio, dejó entrever una sonrisilla traviesa y bastaron pocos segundos más para echarnos a reír ante tan repentina _Guerra de nieve familiar._

Me divertía y había sido él el de la idea. Su recuerdo desde que partió, que solo servía para atormentarme, regresaba revigorizando mi vida. Se había convertido en una sombra que pesaba mucho en los hombros, pero, por momentos, me guiaba hacia el camino que debía tomar a un futuro mucho más prometedor. Me quitaba el aliento y lo devolvía como una bocanada voraz y repentina de aire, inflando mis pulmones, llenándolos de esperanza. La sensación duraba poco, eso sí, no podía pensar en divertirme cuando él ya no podía. Jamás. Estática frente a una imagen de mis padres jugueteando, la verdad cayó como trueno partiendo los cielos.

 _—¿Qué?_ —Miraba el pequeño chimuelo de cabellera despeinada—. _No es como si pudiera quejarme._

Y su imagen desapareció con el viento ligero.

Me eché a llorar, no podía simplemente borrar mis sentimientos para con él. Quería que el mundo acabase de una buena vez. Quería dejar de sentir la opresión en el pecho. Quería que estuviera vivo para gritarle y pegarle por dejarme sola, para poder pedirle perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de cuánto lo quería…, por no haber podido hacérselo saber en su debido momento.

—¿Sora? —Se apresuraron mis padres en llegar hasta mí.

—Hija, ¿qué te sucede? —Mamá me abrazó.

—¿Por qué lloras, mi amor? —Papá barría mis lágrimas.

Yo hipaba.

No pude decir ninguna palabra más. Me había vuelto a romper. Quería parar el llanto y seguir jugando, pero no podía, simplemente no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, hacia su recuerdo.

—Regresemos a casa —dijo mi madre, abrazándome como si temiera que fuese a caer.

Una tercera voz intervino. Me di media vuelta y me encontré con su mirada fija sobre mí y su menudo cuerpo quieto sosteniendo un bolso de equipaje. Hikari había soltado mi nombre.

Un año desde el funeral de Taichi, su madre había decidido regresar a Hikarigaoka y con ella se llevó a su única hija viva. Un año sin saber de ella, de vez en cuando me topaba con el señor Yagami por los pasillos, el hombre destruido pocas veces se paseaba sin su barba de media tarde y ojeras pronunciadas, me daba vagas respuestas cuando preguntaba por su familia; llegado un punto, dejé de preguntar y él de contestar, solo nos saludábamos con un débil asentimiento de cabezas. Supongo que le recordaba mucho a su hijo, tanto como sus ojos cafés me recordaban a mí los de Taichi, aunque estos no tenían brillo alguno. Ver a Hikari de pie sin decir nada más me sorprendió, no por el hecho de callar, es que no podía simplemente dejar de mirarla. Era como un espejismo, irreal. Solo Hikari podía comprender cuán grande era mi perdida. También se marchó. No tuvimos tiempo de llorar juntas, de recordarlo como solo nosotras dos podíamos. No sabía, ni podía reaccionar.

El apoyo de mis padres llegó con un pequeño empujón que me hizo soltarles y caminar hacia ella, torpes pasos me acercaban a la elegida de la luz que brillaba ante mis ojos.

Sonrió, fue una sonrisa simple. Un hola no dicho con palabras. Casual, cercana, familiar…

—Hikari —Fue mi saludo. Tres pasos no separaban cuando me detuve.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a descender con lentitud desde el cielo.

—Sora —Repitió mi nombre—. Quería tanto verte, Sora.

Acorté la distancia entre las dos y me eché dentro de sus brazos, abrazada a su regazo, me mostré por primera vez en más de doce meses conteniéndome.

.

.

.

[***]

El tono sepia como el de una fotografía vieja y un frío denso calando profundo la piel hasta hacer castañear los huesos. El bosque al rededor movía las copas de sus pinos altos, se sentía una tensión que crecía, entrecortaba el aliento de los ocho jóvenes que contemplábamos al Digimon.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas? —Su voz fuerte demandaba firmeza. Lo miré, llevaba el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes, el cabello se ondeaba a causa del viento.

—Suelta a Takeru —Angemon a un lado comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¿Gennai, por qué haces esto? —Taichi volvió a hablar.

—¿Gennai? —Una sonrisa morbosa apareció en sus expresiones. Odiosa, inspiraba desconfianza—. ¿Sigues creyendo que soy Gennai?

La mofa se convirtió en una risa petulante, fuerte. Su apariencia fluctuó hasta convertirse en sombras agitadas.

—¿Ese es...? —Mimi calló de golpe—. ¡No!

—Ha regresado —Yamato dijo lo obvio—. Pero si te destruimos.

—Tú otra vez —Jou y Koushirou corearon.

Takeru se arrastró lejos de la criatura que cambiaba de forma.

—Admiren mi verdadera naturaleza, niños elegidos. Esta vez he regresado del mismísimo infierno dispuesto a aniquilarlos. ¡Tomaré mi venganza!

Suspendido en el aire, su risa macabra logró desconcertarme. No pude ver su ataque dirigido hacia mí hasta que fue muy tarde. Cerré los ojos ahogando un grito, pero el impacto nunca llegó a sentirse en mis huesos. Como consecuencia ante el silencio repentino, un grito familiar y espeluznante abrumó mis sentidos, abrí los ojos, el corazón me latía muy de prisa.

Quien gritó había sido Hikari.

Las gotas de sangre eran absorbidas por la tierra mojada durante el amanecer. Caían desde su espalda, atravesadas por el filo de la hoja de una espada alargada. Partes de la armadura de WarGreymon se desprendía, cayendo también a la superficie. Taichi volteó a verme un segundo después de que la espada que atravesó su cuerpo y el de WarGreymon regresara a manos de su dueño, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Sonreía por verme a salvo. Grité ante el escenario frente a mí. Taichi cayó de rodillas al suelo apretando con una mano un costado de su vientre. Había impedido que la espada me atravesara, había sacrificado a su propio compañero que, de no ser porque lo vio en peligro, no hubiese respondido al ataque de aquella manera tan sacrificada.

—Taichi, Taichi, ¡Taichi! —Llegué hasta él, raspando mis rodillas—. No, Taichi. ¿Por qué…?

—War-...Greymon —gruñó, buscando al Digimon con la mirada.

—Estoy bien, Tai —decía el otro, mintiendo, intentando ponerse de pie inútilmente.

Taichi volteó a mirarme, puse su cabeza sobre los muslos de mis piernas.

—Mierda —se quejaba—. Esto debe verse más feo de lo que se siente si me estás mirando con esa cara de horror.

—Tai... —Las lágrimas descendían desde mis ojos, llegaban hasta su frente—. Eres un idiota. ¡Estás lastimado por intentar salvarme!

—Tranquila, Sora, estaré bien —Su más grande mentira.

Para cuando el amanecer terminó, su corazón había dejado de latir y los datos de Agumon vislumbraban en conjunto con los nuevos rayos del sol, volaban por el cielo azul.

.

El sonido del mensaje entrando en el buzón del celular me hizo abrir los ojos en señal de alerta.

[6:30 a.m.] **Hikari Yagami:** ¿Nos encontramos en el Digimundo dentro de dos horas? Isla File. Zona de invierno. :)

Lo dejé caer a un lado del futón una vez leído el mensaje y abracé la almohada. Todavía podía sentir su mirada café quitándome el aliento.

—Tai…

.

.

.

—¿Crees que llegue a tiempo? —Me preguntó Piyomon.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo saberlo? Hikari era, al fin y al cabo, una Yagami.

—Es su hermana, por supuesto que no —Aposté por lo seguro. Palmeé la superficie que tanto nos costó hacer que se viera y sintiera lisa. No fingía, después de tanto tiempo, estar animada—. ¿Qué tal está?

Piyomon llevó un ala hasta su pico, dubitativa.

—Le falta algo...

Contemplé al hombre de nieves un segundo más y después hurgué dentro de mi mochila, tenía razón, faltaba una pieza. Rodeé con la bufanda lo que se suponía era su cuello y me alejé, quedando de regreso de rodillas.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirí sonriente.

—¡Está perfecto, Sora!

—Ponte a un lado, les sacaré una fotografía.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos divertíamos de este modo.

Hikari no tardó en llegarse. Con las mejillas rosadas y el vaho saliendo de su boca, gritaba nuestros nombres. El flash se disparó justo cuando estuvo cerca. La empinada colina quitaba el aliento si se iba caminando, no podía imaginar lo que era subirla a las corridas. Se sostuvo de las rodillas y esperó recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento tanto... Tuve que desayunar antes con mi padre y se nos pasó la hora.

Gatomon llegó dispuesta a jugar con Piyomon desde el inicio, se le notaba feliz; según había escuchado, Hikari tampoco era de viajar muy seguido al Digimundo, como yo con mis constantes excusas para evitar en lo posible este lugar. Las Digimon estaban sonrientes, jugueteando al rededor del grueso tronco de un pino, Gatomon desde el reinicio sonreía mucho más. Nosotras nos sentamos sobre una manta de acampar que Hikari había llevado. Solo entonces me di cuenta de la canasta y el bolso, de sus intenciones de tener un picnic sobre la nieve.

—Tengo cosas que decirte —dijo—. No pudimos hablar mucho ayer.

Asentí, viendo cómo el té tibio caía en mi taza desde el termo de Hikari.

—En primer lugar —Buscó su bolso y sacó un par de goggles—. Toma, son tuyos.

—¿Son los de Taichi? —dije, asombrada.

Hikari sonrió, sus mejillas se inflaron y adquirieron un rosa suave y cálido. Cogí los goggles casi que con inercia.

—Mamá estuvo de acuerdo. Le ha costado mucho regalar las cosas de mi hermano. De hecho, una de las principales razones de mudarnos de Odaiba y luego de Hikarigaoka ha sido porque todo le recuerda a él. Mamá no lo admite y sé que mi hermano pensaba lo contrario, pero mi madre amaba demasiado a mi hermano. Podría decirse que era su hijo especial. No digo que existan favoritismo, pero fue con él que aprendió a ser mamá... ahora no está y... Bueno, queremos que lo tengas.

—¿Por qué yo? —Estaba siendo necia, lo supe en cuando solté la pregunta.

Apreté los goggles con tanta fuerza que comenzó a doler.

—¿Por qué no tú? No se me ocurre nadie más que deba tenerlos. No me debatas. Ya está decidido. Es tu herencia, perdón por el retraso, pero como te dije, a mamá le ha costado remover las cosas de la habitación de mi hermano.

Esperaba no quedar en el silencio que incomodaba a todo el mundo cuando tratábamos el tema de Taichi. Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente. Dicen que desde lo más profundo del corazón habla la boca, quizás quienes lo dicen tengan razón, porque dejé salir la melancolía que se había acumulado dentro de él.

—Lo extraño. Ha sido difícil para todos, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—Sí, no lo dudo. Al menos cada uno de nosotros tiene a alguien cerca para sobrellevar su muerte —Hikari bebió de su taza de té y me miró, procrastinaba sus palabras—. Te has alejado de todos lo del grupo, eso no es… sensato.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —Ya se venía las palabras de apoyo, las prefabricadas, las especiales para este momento: _sigue tú camino, la vida continua, debes ser fuerte por él_. Como si yo no lo intentara a menudo, ser fuerte… por él—. ¿Ha sido Yamato o Takeru?

—No hablo mucho con Yamato-san. Dicen que después de la muerte de mi hermano dejó su banda. Ha de ser verdad porque recién vi en una vitrina su disco en solitario.

No debió sorprenderme tanto la noticia, si tan solo mantuviera el contacto con el resto…

—¿Crees que se encuentre mejor? —pregunté, después de todo Yamato me preocupaba también—. Estaba muy descontrolado y se echaba la culpa de todo.

Tardó un poco en responder. No parecía darle vuelta a mi pregunta, sonreía más bien al ver cómo Gatomon se quitaba la nieve de encima luego de que esta cayera desde una de las ramas de los altos pinos.

—Supongo que, si ha regresado a la música, ha de ser porque encontró una manera de seguir adelante, ¿no lo crees?

Era lo más lógico. Sucedía que, últimamente, la lógica no funcionaba en mí. Asentí nuevamente en silencio, bebiendo del té caliente.

—Sora —Hikari miraba hacia la nieve—. Mi hermano está muy preocupado por ti.

Al decir aquello, levantó la cabeza y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, solo por decir algo.

—No pienses que estoy loca. Estaba buscando una manera de que no sonara tan descabellado como suena, pero ha sido él quien insistió en que te lo dijera.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir? —Nunca quise hablarle en aquél tono de voz alterado. Me pareció una falta de cordura y decoro. Incluso para mí era demasiado—. ¡No juegues con esto!

—No te ofendas, por favor. Taichi-...

¿Aferrarme a una pequeña y miserable mota de esperanza? Mi corazón latió, enojado. No. La muerte no traía esperanzas. No. No podía hacerme aquello, Hikari no era de las que decía estupideces.

—¡Taichi está muerto! —Se hizo un silencio, podía sentir la curiosidad de Gatomon y Piyomon sobre nosotras.

—Eso lo sé. Déjame explicarme, por favor —respondió bajando la intensidad en su mirada. Me sentí de inmediato culpable, intenté calmarme, comencé a temblar—. Desde pequeña me han dicho que tengo un don, deidades divinas de otros mundos se han manifestado a través de mí sin que pueda evitarlo. No es algo que pueda controlar y saberlo me llevó a un estado de depresión del que, de no ser por Gatomon, habría caído hundida. Quise tanto, Sora, quise tanto poder tener ese don que todos decían que poseía y traer a mi hermano de vuelta que llamé una vez más al Mundo de las tinieblas y me vi consumida por él; toqué fondo y no me importaba ser arrastrada por el Mar oscuro.

»Takeru me devolvió la esperanza. Patamon, Gatomon fueron en mi búsqueda y me hicieron ver que debía salir de aquél estado depresivo en el que me encontraba. No fue fácil, requirieron ayuda. No supimos quien fue, sino, meses después. ¿Crees en los milagros?

Apreté la comisura del abrigo dentro del puño. Negué, evidentemente, no podía creer. Tampoco podía creer que las aventuras de Takeru y Hikari continuaron después de derrotar al último enemigo.

—Es fácil para nosotros caer en la tentación, Sora —volvió a hablar, tan tranquila como si nunca le hubiese levantado la voz; siguió sabiéndome mal el que lo hubiera hecho—. Yamato no se sentía culpable de la muerte de mi hermano solo porque no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, Yamato se odió a sí mismo porque se sentía responsable por ello. Su deber era el de cuidarnos a todos, está en la luz que representa su corazón. La Amistad lo eligió a él porque él es de aquellos que no pueden dejar a un amigo atrás. ¿Crees que fue coincidencia haber presenciado la pelea de Porrotmon y Greymon en Hikarigaoka? ¿Que cada uno fuese elegido por un emblema del que se suponía representó un desafío el hacerlo brillar?

»Tienes la fuerza del amor latiendo dentro de ti, Sora, pero tan fuerte como es, asimismo, si no lo alimentas su ritmo decaerá y dejará de existir; fue lo que me sucedió a mí cuando me rendí a la oscuridad, es lo que te sucede ahora que estás haciendo a todos a un lado. Es como una llama que se va apagando poco a poco, lo que nos hace fuertes es también nuestra mayor debilidad.

Palabras, palabras y más palabras. La razón de auto exiliarme del mundo había sido por aquello; no quería escucharlos, porque mi verdad era que no quería seguir adelante, no quise olvidarlo, la sola idea me mataba por dentro. Ella debía haberme entendido y no lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar? —pregunté al borde del colapso emocional.

—Es que, si todos estamos juntos, el milagro puede surgir a causa de ello. Fue Taichi, Sora, fue mi hermano quien nos ayudó en aquella ocasión. Sé que no me creerás, pero lo sentí en mi corazón. Hace unos días hablaba con él cuando de la nada cayó al suelo el retrato que nos tomamos en La ciudad del inicio. Al recogerlo, solo donde estabas tú se había resquebrajado., por eso vine: me dijo que lo hiciera.

—Hikari-...

—Por favor —Puso una mano sobre la mía—. No te pido que salgas de casa de un día a otro e ignores tus sentimientos, solo te pido que creas en él. Estoy segura de que, si mi hermano tuviera un último deseo para ti, sería el que fueras feliz y continuaras hacia adelante, viviendo la vida.

—No creo que puedas entenderlo...

La pequeña Yagami me abrazó y al oído me susurró.

—Piensa que cualquier cosa en este mundo es posible. _Cosas buenas pasan cuando tienes esperanza_ ; es lo que siempre me dice Takeru. Es en lo que deseo creer.

Hikari se separó de mí, apoyando sus manos en cada lado de mis hombros. Me miró fijo y encontré en sus ojos café la misma mirada viva que llegué a ver en los ojos de mi Taichi, la misma mirada, pero con mucha más vitalidad, que Susumo Yagami me regresa cada mañana en el pasillo del piso.

Mi corazón se sintió encantado al mirarle, al escucharle…, en cuanto me abrazó. Asentí, barriendo las lágrimas de mis ojos con la mano.

—¿Estás segura de que fue él?

Hikari movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Lo estoy —dijo—. ¿Tú, me crees?

Repetí el movimiento que hubo hecho ella, afirmando de corazón.

—Te creo.

—¿Lo intentarás?

Sequé una lagrima que se escurría por la mejilla.

—Lo intentaré.

Piyomon se acercó poco después preguntando el motivo de mi llanto. Gatomon le tendió su garra a Hikari, parecía entender mejor la situación. Le expliqué a mi compañera que estaba bien mientras que Hikari miraba hacía el pino que tenía delante suyo el muñeco de nieves.

—No pude evitar darme cuenta que se parece mucho a él —recalcó.

Ella caminó y tomó un extremo de la bufanda, acariciándola con la punta de sus dedos.

—Su favorita —dijo—. No sabía que te habías quedado con ella.

—Fue en nuestro último invierno cuando fuimos a esquiar. Me pidió que le hiciera el favor de lavarla después de que se manchara con salsa de tomate, desde entonces, supongo que me la apropié.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —reía divertida—. ¿No le hace falta algo, al muñeco? —Intuí qué era a lo que se refería.

Me acerqué a la figura y le calcé los goggles sobre la cabeza.

Hikari propuso una fotografía grupal. Antes de irnos, le dio un beso al muñeco de nieves de Taichi. Lo extrañaba, no había dudas, pero si ella pudo seguir adelante, igual yo podía.

Su luz me dio una fuerza que con palabras era imposible de explicar.

.

.

.

Durante la madrugada desperté agitada. Escuchaba que me llamaban y era su voz la que lo hacía. Me volví loca buscando dentro de mi habitación su presencia. Revisé el armario, debajo del escritorio, seguía escuchando que me llamaba; lo sentía como uno de esos sueños reales en donde cosas pasan y no importa que carezcan de realismo o ilusión, piensas que son reales, que están pasando en una realidad que une la fantasía y la verdad.

— _Sora..._ —Desde la ventana, de allí provenía su voz—. _Sora._

Me acerqué a ella y la abrí, desde el cielo mi nombre se escuchó por última vez. La ciudad en calma se encontraba a oscuras como nunca, el firmamento se extendía en un azul precioso despejado e iluminado de estrellas que caían una detrás de otra, una lluvia de estrellas que no recordaba haber sido anunciada por los medios de televisión.

Afinqué los codos sobre el alfeizar, deseando, solo por una última vez antes de rehacer mi vida, que Taichi estuviera allí para poder verlas conmigo.

—Te habrían encantado —De algún modo, supe que me había escuchado.

.

.

SEGUNDA PARTE.

 _Ni la muerte ni la maldad_

 _podrían separar dos almas destinadas a encontrarse._

.

.

Entonces un día sientes como si hubieses despertado de una pesadilla sin fin y notas que las nubes negras que eclipsaban al sol empezaron a moverse, yéndose lejos, despejando el cielo limpio y brillante sobre tu cabeza; puedes absorber el aroma de la ciudad que despierta, impregnarte de los colores que regresan poco a poco dándole forma a los días como si fueran piezas primordiales que completan un rompecabezas hasta ahora compuestos solo por piezas grises y blancas; sonríes por primera vez de cara al sol al abrir la ventana y aspiras tan hondo que el aire no entra más a los pulmones, es en ese momento en el que crees que, aunque sepas que hace falta un fragmento primordial en tu vida, la vida sigue siendo una mezcla de sensaciones buenas y malas, y no por ello se debe ser pesimista, al contrario, es lo que hace especial una vida que a simple vista carece de sentido y dirección.

Aquella mañana después de ver a Hikari me sentí viva, renovada. Mentiría si dijera que estaba feliz, pero al menos sabía que tenía un futuro esperando a que lo cogiera de la mano y que Taichi no se opondría a que buscara mi propia felicidad.

Entré a la cocina, saludando a mi madre que no estaba como de costumbre. Justo el día que decidí dejar atrás mi letargo extenso, mi madre salió de casa más temprano de lo normal; había tenido una emergencia, lo dejó dicho en una nota, como si escribir un mensaje de texto fuese a arruinar sus finanzas.

«Por favor, en cuanto llegue tu padre —rezaba la nota en una posdata—, hazle saber que estas es la lista de compras para la cena de hoy.»

Para qué avisarle a mi padre si estaba ocupado y yo no.

Fui por mi abrigo y tomé dinero de la reserva en efectivo familiar, bajé por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor había sido ocupado en su máxima carga, en dirección hacia el supermercado; al observar el reloj de mi muñeca me percaté de lo tarde que era y de que si no me daba prisa tendría que esperar al turno de la tarde para poder comprar en el supermercado de la cuadra.

Las mejillas las sentí caliente en cuanto bajé el último escalón que me dejaba en planta baja. Era cierto lo que decían de la percepción del mundo cuando se estaba triste o feliz, dos días antes todo el frente del condominio había estado en silencio, sin niños ni sus risas, pero esa mañana habían salido a jugar con la pelota en los jardines llenos de nieve y se notaba movimiento en el edificio. La navidad estaba en puerta y quizás por ello tanto revuelo.

Me decepcionó un poco enterarme que habían cerrado la tienda por inventario. Acabé regresando con solo un poco de pan que conseguí en una panadería de camino al edificio. Le enviaba la lista de compras por mensaje de texto a papá cuando escuché a los niños que jugaban en el jardín gritar que tuviera cuidado, mis reflejos me permitieron reaccionar antes de que el balón me golpeara en la cara. Me impulsé a un lado, resbalando con el hielo del piso, donde me terminé llevando por el medio a un muchacho alto y flojo, por lo fácil que cedió al golpe.

La bolsa de pan en el suelo y el joven de rodillas de espalda a mí.

—¡Lo siento! —dije, antes de escucharlo hablar.

—Qué descuidada te has vuelto —Su voz…—. Sora.

Al girarse, mis ojos no lo pudieron creer, pegué un grito cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

—¡¿Taichi?! —No. Corregí mis palabras—. ¡¿Qué eres?! —No creía lo que mis ojos miraban.

Un Digimon, me respondí desde adentro. De ser así, estaba en aprietos, Piyomon había quedado en el Digimundo y si no era un Digimon, me estaba volviendo loca, ya no solo serían voces, sino que lo vería en cada persona que me encontrara por el camino.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —dijo, mirando como si yo estuviera loca—. Actúas como si hubieras visto un fantasma —Hubo burla en su mirar.

Se sentó, flexionando las rodillas delante de sí mismo, perezoso, apoyó el codo sobre una de sus rodillas, la mano en su mejilla y el ceño fruncido.

—No puede ser —reaccioné después de cerrar mi boca que había caído por la impresión—. No puedes ser él.

Tomé el pan del suelo y lo usé como espada protectora.

—Vaya —se burló—, mayor amenaza la que me pones en frente.

Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y mordió la punta del pan, me congelé ante el gesto.

La señora del piso de arriba de mi apartamento iba pasando. Una anciana de más de setenta años muy peleona que se picaba por todo. Taichi y ella nunca se llevaron bien. Para ella, él era un joven irreverente y grosero, para él, ella era injusta, malhablada y malvada. Todos la evitaban porque aparte, tendía a sobre reaccionar y malinterpretar todo quedando como víctima del mundo. Nadie quería caer en su lengua, pero en apariencia era muy frágil, caminaba lento y usaba bastón. Al pasar, el joven parecido a Taichi la quedó mirando, ¿podía ser él? Ella iba blasfemando entre dientes.

—¡Oye! —gritó uno de los niños—. ¿Me regresas el balón?

Él dejó de contemplar y se puso de pie, tragando con dificultad lo que había mordido del pan. Cogió con sus manos el esférico y lo acomodó para patearlo después de soltarlo en el aire. La pelota cogió un efecto en curva que acabó golpeando la rama de un árbol y luego rebotó hasta la calle donde estaban los chicos. Lo vi sacudirse en un notorio escalofrío. El motivo de ello había sido la nieve que calló desde la rama del árbol y que justo la anciana estaba pasando debajo de él cuando la nieve cayó. La mujer se giró como demonio embravecido y caminó tan rápido —y lento— que daba la impresión de ser esa chica de la película de terror donde te llaman y en siete días estás muerto.

Él se dio la media vuelta y recogió la bolsa de pan, en el proceso tomó mi muñeca, llevándome a rastras, corriendo lejos antes de poder si quiera quejarme.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté dentro del edificio—. ¿Por qué me arrastras en esto?

Me silenció siseando.

Atrapada dentro de sus brazos, procuramos no ser pillados detrás de las escaleras. Mi corazón como si estuviese encantado vibraba ante el aroma conocido que no podía dejar de aspirar. Una especie de droga olorosa como cuando iba de niña a la estación de gasolina y no dejaba de respirar la gasolina o cuando descubría un libro y absorbía por completo su olor a libro nuevo.

Hundí la frente sobre su pecho. Aspiré hondo: Tierra mojada, césped y sudor; recuerdos desbocándose a una tarde bajo la bravura de un sol en medio de una ardua práctica con el equipo de fútbol, noches de frío dentro de un bosque en un mundo desconocido, caminatas a casa luego de clases, horas de estudio durante un verano aburrido...Recuerdos unidos a un mismo aroma, la misma esencia que pertenecía a solo una persona en el mundo y que ponía de punta el vello de mis brazos.

Su mano rodeando mis hombros, la otra alborotando el cabello de mi nuca. No cabía duda que mi cuerpo recordaba y reaccionaba a cada caricia torpe y ajena que dejaba.

—Eres tú —musité sin despegar la frente de su cuerpo—. Taichi, eres tú.

Sentí el soplo de su risa silenciosa mover hebras de mi cabello. Apoyé ambas manos en su pecho y apreté la camisa blanca dentro de puños apretados. Lloraba de felicidad, de incredulidad, de deseos mezclados y contrariados.

—Realmente eres tú —repetí. Sin embargo, seguía creyendo que era una locura.

—Has tardado demasiado en reaccionar —dijo, alejándome de su cuerpo, tomándome por los hombros—. Creí que no estabas contenta de verme.

Apreté los puños frente de mi cuerpo y me apresuré en decirle, casi con urgencia, que lo que decía no estaba más alejado de la verdad.

—¡Te equivocas! —Las lágrimas caían convirtiéndose en las protagonistas de mis sentimientos desbocados—. ¡Yo...! ¡Yo estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí!

Sonrió, sabiendo que no necesité escuchar nada para que él lo supiera. Puso sus manos en cada lado de mi rostro y con los pulgares limpió las lágrimas. Tal como mis ojos lo recordaban, su mirada decidida acentuándose sobre la mía paralizaba cada intento de pensamiento que tenía.

—¿Cómo es posible? Todos nosotros te vimos... Tú-...

—Me dijeron que tengo pendientes por resolver en la Tierra —Mordió su labio.

El gesto me llevó pensar que no podía decir más. Seguía sin creer que estaba frente a mí. No era un sueño. Era real. Estaba mirándome. Me acerqué repentina y ansiosamente, apretando sus costillas con mis brazos, con el miedo de que pudiera escaparse como humo entre ellos. Apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y devolvió el gesto, aunque menos efusivo.

Permanecimos así, sin movernos, no sé por cuánto tiempo más, sin decir nada. Hasta que su tripa rugió y volvió a alejarse de mí, en ese momento creí ver que pudo haber estado sintiéndose incómodo por el abrazo y esperaba una distracción para soltarse de mi abrazo.

— Es que no cambias nada. —inquirí pese al retorcijón amargo que sentí en el estómago, buscando una conversación casual—. No me digas que tienes hambre.

—Literalmente estoy muerto de hambre, como si hubiese pasado todo un año sin probar comida.

Lo golpeé en el brazo y él soltó un quejido.

—No me parece que es para reírse —le dije

—De algo tenemos que reír, ¿no crees? Es mejor que pasárselo entre lamentos. Y, pues, este es un buen momento para que me invites a comer.

«… Entre lamentos» —repetí desde mi fuero interior, me acusaba sutilmente de bajar los brazos, fue como si pellizcara mi corazón, como ser descubierta haciendo cosas malas.

—Termínate el pan —le respondí cortante.

—Como si fuese a llenarme —Rodó los ojos. El tiempo no pasó entre nosotros. La dinámica de la relación seguía funcionando igual que antes de que partiera y aquello no supe cómo me hizo sentir—. ¿Qué tal el restaurante de desayunos las veinticuatro horas del día al que solíamos ir?

—Sigue abierto.

—¿Llevas dinero encima? De donde vengo no es necesario.

—Deja de jugar con… _eso_. Sigue sin parecerme gracioso. Llevo dinero encima, pero es-...

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —dijo, guiándome a la salida, recordando varios pasos al andar que la anciana endemoniada debía de estar cerca—. Mejor por la otra salida.

Me empujó hacia otra dirección.

.

.

En el trayecto me preguntó por los muchachos, por Mimi y Takeru, qué cómo estaba Yamato y si Kou seguía perdiéndose en su mundo; tan extraño me resultaba que hablase como si acabara de llegar de un viaje largo. Le mentí, él había muerto y yo no sabía nada de mis amigos, nada salvo que insistieron por mucho tiempo en reunirse conmigo y me negué a verlos.

Llegado un punto, pensé que estaba soñando. No era la primera vez que mis deseos me llevaban a sueños remotos donde él nunca hubo muerto. En cuanto paramos en el paso peatonal, esperando nuestro turno, le tomé de la mano y me hizo feliz saber que no estaba imaginándolo. Sentí ardor en el rostro, valió la pena el sonrojo. Desde su muerte me planteé muchos escenarios donde al final me decidía a apostar por él; gran parte de aquello se debía al juego de fútbol, el último al que me invitó y al que no asistí. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de regresar al pasado, aparte de evitar su muerte, sin duda no sopesaría el ir a verle. A pesar de tomarle de la mano, él no pareció perturbado, ni siquiera volteó para ver qué sucedía. La luz cambió y la multitud avanzó. Quise soltarle, pero Taichi apretó con fuerza el agarre. No me soltó hasta que llegamos al restaurante.

.

.

Le dije que era mala idea el entrar allí, pero no me escuchó; en cambio sonrió como si un niño de cinco años hubiese dicho una ingenuidad. Pasó al restaurante, muchos meseros que nos conocían andaban de turno.

—La mayoría de ellos asistieron a tu funeral —dije—. ¿Qué haces?

Tomó asiento, ignorándome, y llamó a una mesera. Esta, al verme, me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa. Taichi tenía la cara metida en la carta. Ordenó comida como para veinte personas. Yo me sentí nerviosa todo el rato. Justo cuando pensé que habíamos pasado la primera prueba, ya que la mesera se iba, Taichi miró por primera vez a la mujer y está a él.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Esperaba el grito.

—La crema extra tiene un precio extra —respondió ella a la pregunta de Taichi.

Se marchó poco después.

No tenía sentido que ni siquiera hiciera un comentario al respecto. Aquella mesera en especial había tenido trato con él. ¿Por qué ignorar el hecho de que alguien exactamente igual a Taichi estaba sentado junto a mí?

—No lo entiendo —expuse mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, haré que de alguna forma Yamato pague por este almuerzo.

—Me refiero a que, ¿cómo es que ella no te notó? Te conocía y asistió a tu entierro.

—¡Ah, eso! Pues, eso es porque solo tú puedes verme.

—¿Cómo?

—Cada persona tiene una percepción diferente de mi apariencia en este instante...

Me explicó que, al no tener cuerpo, debía de materializar de alguna manera su alma en este mundo y el alma no tenía formas, lo que cada quien miraba en él no era más que el reflejo de su propio interior y deseos. Al final era como tener mil rostros diferentes.

Me pregunté cómo era posible que todo aquello estuviese pasando. Tenía tantas preguntas por hacer. ¿Cómo era que estaba teniendo esa conversación? ¿Y por qué él actuaba como si nada? De tantas dudas que me atormentaban, terminé soltando la más morbosa y tonta pregunta de todas...

—¿Cómo es estar-...? — _Muerto_ , quise decir antes de que me interrumpiera.

—Como dormir. No lo sé. No me dejan recordar nada. Solo sé que me siento como si hubiera despertado de un sueño tras instrucciones a seguir.

La camarera llegó con el pedido. Taichi tragaba, no comía. Pude haberlo quedado mirando toda la tarde, pero insistía en que comiera y que no le mirara de esa forma.

—¿Instrucciones de quién o qué? —quise retomar la conversación. No podía simplemente ignorar tal milagro.

Sonrió con la sombra del misterio bordeando sus labios. Negó, tomando mi mano. Me dijo con el gesto: «No puedo responder a nada de lo que preguntas».

No importaba. Estaba sentada junto a él y me tomaba de la mano.

[***]

Taichi insistió en ir a mi apartamento. Con el clima a una temperatura baja y él usando el uniforme de verano del colegio, estaba congelándose. No quiso subir al piso de arriba donde debían de estar su hermana y padre. En cambio, me obligó a remover todo el armario en la búsqueda de cualquier abrigo que pudiera usar. Resolví el asunto del calzado y guantes prestándole unas botas de invierno de mi padre y recordé que había comprado un abrigo unisex hace mucho y que nunca utilicé porque me quedaba grande.

—Aquí está —le dije cuando al fin lo rescaté de debajo de una pila de ropa.

—Tiene rosa.

—No es rosa. Y solo es un poco —Hizo una mueca que rozaba el desagrado y escrutinio—. ¿Te lo pondrás o prefieres pedirle ayuda a Hikari?

Su expresión se tensó. Sucedió lo mismo cuando de camino al apartamento le propuse ir a ver a Hikari. Durante el tiempo que llevábamos juntos todo fluyó natural, era como si el reloj jamás hubiese seguido avanzando, como si nada nunca hubiese ocurrido y nuestras vidas tornaron a su curso normal después de una breve ausencia. Sin embargo, molestaba mucho cuando no lo sentía a gusto. Había conversaciones que le hacían callar, nombres que le hacían a reír forzado, se reusaba también a ver a cualquier integrante de su familia o amigos.

Me dio un golpe suave en la cabeza al notar que le había observado durante todo el rato que estuvo poniéndose el abrigo.

—Deja de mirarme así —soltó, pasando delante de mí—. Si estás lista, podemos irnos.

—¿Qué planeas? —quise saber.

—¿No es obvio? Tendremos una cita.

.

.

Si me hubiesen dicho hace dos semanas que estaría caminando en pleno centro de Tokio, observando las luces de navidad, riendo de las ocurrencias de una mente ágil para las bromas mientras tomaba a Taichi del brazo, habría pegado un grito de molestia y estampado mi huella en su cara por decir tal mentira. Todo era irreal, su calor, su cálida sonrisa, aquella mirada fogosa que derretía copos de nieve. Estaba sucediendo y aun así no podía creerlo. El destino tenía una extraña manera de mostrar sus caprichos, estaba a punto de darme cuenta de ello, porque hay que recordar que la vida tiene altibajos que provocan nauseas.

Nos detuvimos frente a una exposición de arte callejera; no tenían luces ni colores. A Taichi no le agradaba el arte, nunca lo comprendió y si estaba rodeando con ojo calculadora la pieza en plena plaza era debido a mis insistencias por ir a verla y no por deseo propio.

—¿Qué tal te parece? —pregunté solo por molestar.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —Arrugaba la frente y torcía los labios—. ¿Por qué mostrar una escultura que hizo un hombre molesto porque su equipo favorito de fútbol perdió? Es como si lo hubiera agarrado a batazos y luego intentó arreglar… lo que sea que esta cosa es.

—No sabes apreciar el arte —Me burlé.

—Pues no me parece hermoso. —Sonrió con cierto atractivo de provocación asomándose en sus labios—. Hay mejores bellezas en el mundo para ver —dijo, mirándome a los ojos—, por ejemplo, tú.

Inclinó su cuerpo hasta tenerme de frente y así provocar que millones nervios dentro me hicieran temblar las pantorrillas. Su nariz pudo rozar con la mía de no ser porque me eché para atrás, me sentí ridícula; volteé para que no me viera sonrojada.

Demonios. Todo un año queriendo una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo todo otra vez, para hacerlo bien y tuve miedo de lo que pudo pasar. ¿Iba a besarme? ¿Tenía un bicho en la cara? ¿Solo jugaba? Apreté los puños reuniendo coraje y me volví a él para decir que me había sorprendido, pero para cuando lo hice, él ya había caminado a un puesto de helados.

Nos sentamos en un banco en medio de la plaza. Una cortina tensa se instaló en medio de los dos y el helado solo ayudaba a pasmar mucho más mis pensamientos. Taichi buscaba llenar los huecos que dejaba el silencio. preguntaba mucho, principalmente por qué estaba tan flaca, que cómo iba en el tenis o si había vuelto al fútbol. Hice malabares para responder sin mentir ni decir la verdad. Se dio cuenta de ello y hundió su barquilla de vainilla en mi nariz.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le reproché.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti que no confías en mí?

Arrugué el ceño, busqué un pañuelo en mi bolso para limpiar el helado.

—Responde —insistió, tomando una de mis manos impidiendo que siguiera hurgando.

No forcejé.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti. Es solo... Es solo que... —Titubeaba, avergonzada. Me daba vergüenza que supiera cuál había sido mi actitud al perderle—. Mi vida desde que te fuiste ha estado apestando, ¿vale? Me he sentido culpable todo este tiempo.

—¿Culpable de qué, de mi muerte?

—Y de que yo pueda disfrutar cuando tú no puedes hacerlo.

Taichi soltó el agarre y se alejó varios centímetros, mirando hacia el frente.

—Como lo veo estás desperdiciando tu vida pensando en ello —Su voz era dura, carente de tacto.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo?! —Me puse de pie, tensa, Taichi buscaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras yo le gritaba—. ¡Tú estabas muerto y yo me sentía incompleta! Ponte en mi lugar y piensa que todo fue difícil para mí, había perdido a mi mejor amigo y lo que es peor, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que lo quería.

Callé, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. Me sorprendí a mí misma diciendo aquellas cosas, pero ya que lo había dicho, esperaba una respuesta. Taichi recogió la vista del suelo y me miró, perplejo.

— _Me amaste_ —corrigió—. Se supone que debes hablar en tiempo pasado cuando te refieres a una persona muerta.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se me iba la respiración.

—Sabes que no podré estar aquí por mucho tiempo —Ni siquiera parecía que le importaba.

—No. Es decir, no se supone que digas esto —Me invadió el miedo. No quería que me dijera que debía irse—. Ni siquiera se supone que debas estar muerto. Hicimos todo bien, salvamos un mundo y al nuestro. Se supone que deberías de estar vivo disfrutando de las maravillas del mundo porque es la recompensa que se les da a las personas buenas. Porque si no es así, ¿qué sentido tuvo el haber luchado?

—No tiene que tener sentido —zanjó. ¿Es que acaso quería herirme? Pues, lo estaba logrando—. No fue lo que sucedió y hay que aceptar las cosas como son.

Me costaba mucho respirar, estaba al borde del colapso. Toda la rabia que había estado reprimiendo por ese año entero salían a flote en un estallido. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por no decir que me quería también, por decir que volvería a marcharse, por estar muerto. En ese momento fue como si el silencio se hubiese partido de pronto por un gran estruendo en el cielo y todo se derrumbó. Sin importar lo que las personas cercas pensaran, hinché mi pecho y grité con todas mis fuerzas que era un idiota.

—El peor idiota de todos — Recogí mi bolso sobre el banco y aminé apurada, dándole la espalda.

No lloraría delante de él.

El crujir de sus pasos sobre la nieve me alertaban de su presencia, pedía que me detuviera y lo menos que yo quería era hacerlo. Tan desilusionada como enojada y triste, había que tener cuidado con los deseos que se cumplían, muchas veces no era como a uno le hubiese encantado que fuera. ¿Para qué hubo regresado si debía volver a irse? ¿Cuál era su propósito?

—¡Espera, por favor! —Me cogió el brazo y me obligó a voltearme.

—¡Suéltame! —forcejee en vano, era más fuerte—. ¡Déjame en paz!

Por más que le golpeaba con las manos, por más que lo alejaba, él seguía allí, pidiéndome que lo escuchara.

Se las arregló para abrazarme, impidiendo que moviera mis brazos. Yo volví a resistirme, ahogada en mis propios sollozos traicioneros.

—Tranquilízate —susurró sobre mi pelo—, Sora, te lo pido, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, por favor —le temblaba la voz, le temblaban las manos, los hombros—. ¿Crees que no tengo miedo de irme? ¿De que mis amigos me miren y no me reconozcan? Apesta tener que separarme de todos ustedes, pero no puedo revertir esta situación.

Sora Takenouchi la más egoísta e inconsciente del mundo. Me di una patada mental al darme cuenta que no era la única que sufría con su muerte.

—Estoy aquí por ti, Sora, y más que querer que te aferres a mí, necesito dejarte ir.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Ya no es cuestión de querer. Debes conformarte con que ya no esté.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me partiría el alma saber que sufres por mí.

[***]

Cuando llegamos al portal del edificio le pregunté que en dónde iba a quedarse, me dijo que no lo sabía ni importaba pero que quería verme al día siguiente, como si temiera que yo ya no quisiera estar a su lado. Desde que se quebró y sollozó sobre mi hombro en la plaza, ya no me trataba con indiferencia. De alguna manera habíamos abierto una puerta, pero todo se sentía incierto.

—Me preocupa que no sepas a dónde irás esta noche.

Llevó una mano hasta su nuca y la rascó. ¿En qué pensaba que le costó tanto hablar?

—Podríamos pasar la noche juntos —propuso, algo tímido.

—¡¿Qué?! —Casi se me salieron los ojos de la impresión.

—¡No pienses mal! Sé que pronto regresaré, pero quiero pasar todo el tiempo restante a tu lado, ¿sería demasiado? —Acompañando la pregunta, su mirada de gato con botas.

Tuve que aguantar la respiración para no perder el dominio de mis piernas, la visión de un Taichi vulnerable convertía mis espinillas en gelatina.

—Aunque quisiera, mis padres no aceptarían que te quedaras en casa.

Taichi sonrió, escondiendo la respuesta bajo el gesto.

.

.

.

Entramos al apartamento, por suerte mis padres estaban en su habitación, así que llevarlo a la mía no fue difícil, lo difícil fue hacer que guardara silencio. Llevaba, a donde quiera que fuera, la mala costumbre de hablar más alto de lo normal, sin contar que tropezaba con todo lo que encontraba por su camino haciendo más ruido del que teníamos permitido. Escabullirnos a la alcoba se sintió como un aguacero repentino durante un partido de fútbol al aire libre, ¿había sensación más excitante que esa?

Lo dejé en la alcoba para poder buscar algo de beber y qué comer. Cuando llegué con algunas empanadas que mamá preparó para le cena, té, pan y un poco de arroz, Taichi estaba sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana con la luz de la luna de trasfondo convirtiéndolo a él en una silueta. Miraba hacía las estrellas completamente ido, se percató de mi presencia apenas cuando lo llamé.

Sus ojos como imanes oscuros atrajeron los míos, su cuerpo bañado con la luz de la luna y con sombras vivas que se repartían en su rostro dando una apariencia enigmática. Taichi no respondió a mi llamado ni al aviso, permaneció callado, desnudando mi alma con su forma poco usual de mirarme. No supe qué ocurría, ni siquiera intuí lo que sucedería después de que se pusiera de pie y avanzara con una fuerza repentina que no agilizaba su andar, pero sí las pulsaciones de mi pecho, haciendo ver así al tiempo correr con lentitud.

Quise preguntar qué sucedía en cuanto tomó mis hombros sin decir nada. La comida resbaló de mis brazos y cayó al suelo. Tuve un extraño miedo punzando desde dentro de mi piel, ¿me diría adiós en ese instante? Temblé ante la idea.

—Mereces saber que te quiero —Contuve el aliento. Sus palmas deslizándose desde los hombros hasta el cuello. Tragué pesado, comenzaba a tiritar—. No quiero que te quedes estancada en un pasado que no volverá, pero mereces saber que te espero.

—Taichi…

—Desde que llegué supe que mi único propósito era el de darte un empujón hacia la vida que te estás perdiendo y la única forma de lograrlo era haciendo que me olvidaras, perdóname si parecí como si no te echara de menos, porque no importa en donde esté, siempre te extrañaré.

Apreté sus muñecas con mis manos, me sostenía por el cuello, acariciando con los pulgares mi piel.

—No lo haré, sabes que no podría —le dije deprisa—. Cuanto más deseaba hacerlo más me aferraba a tu recuerdo, en realidad nunca quise olvidarte.

—Olvidar es un acto involuntario, pero se supone que te ayudaría a que pasara con mi regreso.

—¿Por qué quieres que te olvide?

—Porque quiero que seas feliz —Hizo una pausa donde sus ojos bailaron sobre los míos. Quería tanto que se rompiera la distancia, congelar el momento y quedar atrapada para siempre en él y en lo que pudo ser nuestro primer beso—. Pero lo que planeo hacer justo ahora dará el efecto contrario a mis deseos. Por favor, perdóname.

—¿Por qué debería? —solté suave.

—Porque estrellarme contra tu boca sería un grave accidente.

—Asumiría entonces todo el placer de las consecuencias.

—No sabes lo que dices —rio irónico.

En algún momento que no supe precisar, una de sus manos recorrió el camino desde el cuello hasta la mejilla, incliné la cabeza, invitándolo a continuar la caricia. Su piel sobre la mía se sentía tan refrescante como gotas frías de agua luego de andar corriendo descalza entre el sol bravo y asfalto fogoso y enardecido.

—Si solo estarás conmigo poco tiempo, no temas en quererme si es lo que deseas. No dejes que me arrepienta todos los días de mi vida el no haberte entregado todo lo que siento por ti.

—Sufrirías con mi partida.

—¿Harás que te ruegue que me ames? De todos modos, sentiré tu ida, aunque reprimas tus deseos, ¿por qué querer evitar un sentimiento que, hagas lo que hagas, seguirá matándome mientras no te tenga? No te contengas, por favor.

Meneó la cabeza, cambiando su risilla irónica a una divertida, grácil.

—Entonces no debería hacerlo —dijo—, suprimir mis impulsos, ¿verdad?

Dicen que el primer beso se da con los ojos, comienza con la intención; pude sentirlo en la mirada firme que recibieron mis labios, no, incluso antes, en el roce de la yema de sus dedos alrededor de mi boca. Dicen, que un beso consta de fases, las cuales empiezan desde el primer momento que decides besar y termina con el después, donde las sensaciones se mantienen vivas en los espasmos sobre la boca y el alma. La facilidad del cambio en las tres fases sucede velozmente, como un latido o como un suspiro. Taichi me había besado incluso antes de que mis labios pudieran responder a los suyos.

 _…Dos, tres, cuatro;_ fueron los segundos que murieron antes de que naciera el primer choque entre dos mundos. Sus labios fríos se estrellaron contra los míos en un ansiado y vicioso accidente colosal. Al principio solo apretamos nuestras bocas, un suspiro profundo, el reconocimiento de nuestro sabor en el paladar del otro. Después, conforme sus manos bajaban desde el cuello hasta la cintura, asiéndome con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo, aprendimos a profundizar el beso; se convertía en uno suave, el siguiente más fuerte, abrir la boca, juguetear con el otro labio, una risilla traviesa, la danza de nuestras lenguas abriéndose paso en un mundo incierto y excitante. Mis labios imitaban el movimiento de los suyos como si fuera un reflejo visto en el espejo. Levantó mi camisa y hundió sus manos debajo de ellas, acariciaba la espalda, no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, decían sus manos.

Quién sabe qué hubiese ocurrido después si mi madre no nos hubiese sorprendido al tocar la puerta de la habitación. Tuve que empujarlo literalmente y pedirle que se escondiera dentro del armario mientras que atendía a mi madre, la cual escuchó ruidos extraños; le dije que se me hubo caído la cena, pero que no se preocupara. En cuanto se fue, Taichi salió apurado del closet. Me daba la sensación de que era como uno de esos cachorros de león salvajes y tiernos, un animal enjaulado al que le dieron un día la oportunidad de escapar del encierro para buscar su presa más ansiada, dispuesto a devorarla allí mismo, dispuesto a retenerla dentro de sus garras, anhelando y buscando un beso tras otro.

Fuimos niños jugando, adultos conociéndose, almas que se encontraban después de tanto tiempo.

.

.

La idea original no había sido la de quedarnos en casa. A Tai se le ocurrió que podríamos pasar la noche en la terraza, prometió que no nevaría durante la madrugada, confié en él. El frío, sin embargo, seguía calando hasta los huesos, por ello fuimos a casa a buscar frazadas y algo de comer. Tuvo razón al decir que no nevaría. El cielo despejado tenía pocas nubes, en su mayoría, iban solo de paso. Buscamos un lugar cerca de la verja de cara a la ciudad. Desde arriba todo se veía perfecto, los tejados desnudos con gatos aulladores, las luces de los apartamentos de los edificios; desde donde estábamos se podían observar los colores del Puente Arco Iris y su reflejo sobre el agua: espejo de estrellas también. La bulliciosa ciudad y hasta sus sombras nos resultaban atractivas.

Nos tumbamos sobre las cobijas y reservamos otra para arroparnos del inclemente clima, la taza caliente de café ayudaba a entibiar las manos. Mi cabeza calzaba perfecta sobre el hueco de su cuello y hombros. La noche más feliz de mi vida y la recordaría cada vez que pudiera distinguir el maravilloso aroma del café, memoria en una mente que siempre lo atesoraría.

Nos reíamos de una de sus bromas cuando se puso de pie y subió al borde de la terraza, donde justo no había verja de protección. Me dio la impresión que saltaría al precipicio en cualquier momento, me asusté.

—Podría gritarlo al mundo —dijo, poniéndose en cuclillas.

—Ya bájate de allí, no seas tonto —me acerqué, tomándolo de la camisa.

Volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, fue como ver pasar una estrella fugaz.

—Acabas de besar a un ángel, deberías de sentirte afortunada.

—Y tú a una universitaria de Leyes, más que más.

—Vale, ganas por tener más dosis de sensualidad—Nos reímos

—¿Eres un ángel? —Pregunté, en un tono más serio.

—No precisamente, los ángeles tienen prohibido enamorarse de mujeres hermosas como tú. Podría decirse que soy más bien un protector. Eso. Suena mejor.

—Creí que no podías hablar de... _esto_.

—No debería.

—Entonces no preguntaré.

—Gracias.

Taichi bajó al suelo de la terraza y se sentó con la espalda pegada al muro. Lo imité, abrazándome a mí misma por el frío.

—¿Leyes? —inquirió sorprendido—. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Bajé la mirada a mis pies.

—Supongo que no me atreví a decirle a mis padres que quería estudiar diseño de modas.

—¿Y te gusta?

—He sacado buenas calificaciones.

—¡Bah, Sora! Eso suena en serio excitante.

Lo golpeé con el hombro, riéndome de su comentario sarcástico.

—Deja de reírte de mí. No es una mala carrera.

—No naciste para ser abogada. Deberías de dejarlo.

—Estás loco, ya he acabado con el primer año.

—¿Y qué? Siempre puedes corregir los errores.

No siempre se podían. Había un error que me perseguiría el resto de mi vida: El error de no haber podido reaccionar de inmediato para impedir su muerte.

—Bueno, Sora, sigo creyendo que deberías de estar haciendo lo que te gusta. Es tu vida, nadie puede vivirla por ti. Sea como sea, estaré apoyándote desde el más allá.

—Sigo sin verle la gracia…

—Y yo la encuentro cada vez que te miro. Ven, vamos.

Se impulsó hacia delante y pidió mi mano, pegándome a su cuerpo. Acabó sacando el Ipod del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y colocó una canción lenta al azar. Una clara proposición para mecernos bajo las estrellas, para callar y expresarnos a través de nuestros cuerpos. Nunca fue romántico, nunca fue del todo serio, sus locuras se vieron servidas en chistes que me partieron de la risa mientras bailábamos pero volvíamos a recuperar el ritmo de la melodía, sumiéndonos de nuevo en un mundo elevado hacías las nubes.

Entonces, en una de esas idas y venidas a la loca diversión, dijo serio, apoyaba la barbilla sobre mi frente.

—Necesito que me prometas que pase lo que pase serás feliz, Sora.

Me besó, hubo caricias, el deseo de acabar tumbados sobre las frazadas sintiendo el cosquilleo sobre la piel, el relampagueo incesante que partía por dentro cada uno de los miedos que pudieron impedir que la noche continuara su ritmo mágico y especial.

—Te prometo que pase lo que pase, Taichi —Lo miraba, de fondo el cielo estrellado, lo admiré, lo toqué, bese de nuevo su boca—. Pase lo que pase, seré feliz.

Bailamos bajo las estrellas de distintas formas, hicimos el amor, sellando la noche efímera.

[***]

El alba una vez más me recibía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con el sentimiento de pérdida y vacío. Se había ido en algún punto de la noche, o se lo habían llevado, o lo había imaginado, no lo sabía, él ya no estaba, era lo que importaba. El viento movía mis cabellos y los rayos del sol naciente chocaban lastimando mi retina. La ciudad en calma y un nuevo día que sería completamente diferente al de ayer. Cubrí del viento fresco mi cuerpo desnudo con la manta. Sí, podía sentir de nuevo la sombra que pesaba en el pecho a pesar de la hermosa noche, y sí, ya lo extrañaba incluso más que antes, pero la promesa del pasado la mantendría por él y por mí.

Aun así, tuve que cerciorarme que realmente se había marchado, no podía creer que se iría sin decir adiós. Cuando recorrí cada rincón de los lugares que creí podría estar, me convencí de su partida. No, no regresaría. Los milagros como fácil venían fácil se iban.

¿Nuestra segunda oportunidad solo duraría un día?

Llevándole la contraria al deseo de llorar, me armé de valor, su valor, dispuesta a afrontar cada día como si al final del camino estuviera él esperándome. Estaba segura de que me esperaría.

—Sora —El mismo lugar donde nos encontramos la primera vez y bajo circunstancias parecidas.

—Hikari —Podía leer en su mirada que intuía lo que sucedía.

Una ráfaga de viento nos golpeó. El sol brillaba más que nunca.

.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido con su hermano, omitiendo cierta información que no podría contarle por ser su hermana menor. Cierta parte de mí sintió culpa, porque reconocía que ella hubiese dado todo por volverlo a ver. No obstante, parecía que estaba muy feliz solo con saber que había regresado para cerrar ciclos.

—Ya veo —dijo al final de mi relato—. Sabía que había sido él.

—¿Lo viste? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Estaba saliendo por el portal cuando lo reconocí.

—¿No hablaron? ¿No te dijo nada?

—No fue necesario.

No pregunté más, aunque me habría gustado que hubiesen hablado. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero mi deseo iba ligado a egoísmos, tal vez me hubiera podido dejar un recado con ella. Pensándolo más tarde dentro de la tina, caí en cuenta que para que Hikari pudiese haberlo visto tuvo que reconocerlo, se suponía que tenía mil caras y que solo yo podía verlo, estaba equivocado, al menos sé que no solo regresó por mí: Hikari necesitaba verlo una última vez.

Al salir del lavado recibí un mensaje de texto de Mimi.

[8:03 p.m.] **Mimi _:_** _Esperamos verte en la reunión para celebrar el primer día del año. Por favor, asiste, no me cansaré de invitarte hasta que aceptes venir._

Respondí de inmediato:

[8:04 p.m] **Sora** _:_ _Estaré allí._

Se lo había prometido después de todo, continuar.

FINAL

Unas semanas después de aquél encuentro regresé al Digimundo, a la zona nevada. Había regresado a buscar los goggles de Taichi y su bufanda. Me reí al encontrar al muñeco de nieve de Taichi en estado de paleta de helado derretida. Sonreí con añoranza y cariño al recordar una escena muy conocida donde una niña enojada llamaba feo a la obra de arte de un niño testarudo. Los recuerdos dejaban de saber a hiel para convertirse en miel. Incluso me había matriculado para el cambio a la escuela de diseño, mi vida recuperaba su curso gracias a él. Lo extrañaba, eso era cierto, siempre lo haría.

—Había olvidado decirte algo. —Abrí los ojos a más no poder.

Aquella voz detrás de mí. Me volví, comprobando que estaba de pies sonriente como siempre.

—¡Taicho! —Tan pronto lo vi, corrí a abrazarlo—. Regresaste.

Caímos de lleno sobre la nieve.

—Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirte lo feo que es ese tonto muñeco de nieves que hiciste.

Lo abracé tan fuerte que el frío se evaporaba de prisa. No cabía en mi cuerpo de tanta felicidad.

—No te acostumbres —dijo—, solo estoy de paso.

—No me importa, he podido verte una vez más. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Había ido a visitar el huevo petrificado de Agumon. Elecmon y todos nosotros esperamos a que Agumon volviera a nacer luego de que hubiese muerto brindando sus últimas fuerzas para derrotar el mal, pero su huevo nunca eclosionó y con el pasar del tiempo se volvió pesado y de apariencia fosilizada. Hay quienes pensaron que sabía que Taichi no estaba esperándolo y que por ello nunca volvió a la vida, que así resultaba más fácil porque peor hubiera sido revivir solo para sentir que le faltaba su otra mitad.

—Lo lamento tanto, Taichi. Piyomon y yo fuimos todos los días esperando que se revirtiera.

—¿De qué hablas? —Me miró fijo a los ojos—. Es un huevo hermoso.

—¿No te sientes mal por él?

Una vez más me regaló una sonrisa que reconocía que sabía mucho más de lo que podía decir. Me emocionó saber que de alguna manera esa amistad había tenido un final feliz.

—¿Cuando tienes que irte? —El sol se marchaba. La noche se avecinaba, frente al lago que se formaba tras el invierno, me sonrió, llevando con su mano el flequillo de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Debería de estar por regresar ya.

—Ya veo... —¿Qué más podía decir?

—No te pongas triste, Sora.

No podía sentirme de otro modo. Cada vez que lo veía una luz en mí revivía, pero cada vez que partía se apagaba y lograba llevarse un poco más de mí. No era por lo único que me sentía mal.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —Lloré sobre su pecho, después de todo parecía tenía aún pendientes por solucionar—. Siento que por mi culpa todo esto esté pasando, siento el haber dado vueltas a la situación y no haber ido a tu juego de fútbol, siento que Agumon ya no esté, que tu no esté. Yo…

Tuvo paciencia durante todo el rato que estuve desahogándome, me apretó muy fuerte en su abrazo como si quiera exprimir cada lágrima amarga de mi cuerpo. Al final esperó que me tranquilizara y me dijo que siempre podía seguir lamentándome por todo lo malo que pasó o que podía elegir seguir adelante con mi vida. Nunca las dos cosas. Además agregó:

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte —Su pulgar acarició mi mejilla—, porque no tienes la culpa de lo ocurrido. Sé que lo harás bien. Eres una persona maravillosa, y no te rendirás. Tal vez yo sea el peor guardián y no haya hecho mi tarea bien en esta visita, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que saldrás adelante. Tengo fe en ti, solo falta que tú también lo creas.

Me puse en puntillas y alcancé sus labios. El tiempo juntos había llegado a su fin.

Se despidió dándome un último beso. No pude regresar la mirada y verle partir. Conté los segundos delante del ocaso del Digimundo. Me prometí que esas serían mis últimas lágrimas por aquello pero que eran necesarias en el momento. No sería una despedida, porque hay historias, como la nuestra, que tienen un comienzo pero nunca un final. Y si tenía dudas al respecto, él habría regresado para despejarlas, para dejarlas atrás.

Su aliento cayó sobre mi cuello en el que eran susurradas promesas que se quedarían marcadas en el tiempo:

—Nos volveremos a ver, Sora. Te estaré esperando hasta que llegue el momento.

 **FIN**

 **Editado el 24/03/2017**

* * *

 **Notas de autor**

Feliz Navidad, noche de gracias, pascuas, Hanuka, día de reyes, año nuevo y día de los inocentes a todos.

La segunda parte fue la parte que me dio dolor de cabezas e hizo sufrir más. Quise poner tanto, mucho más, es mi karma con estos regalos, siempre pretendo tomar una idea de este tipo de actividad y desarrollarla más a fondo, pero nunca cuento con el tiempo (ya que procrastino mucho) para acabarlas bien… que dulce tormento.

Ferdd (y usuario que leyó todo) espero que haya sido lo que imaginaste (de tu agrado). Ahora sí me puedes decir si te gustó o no que me tienes en ascuas. Espero tu rv y el tuyo... Sí, el tuyo, tú sí, tú, usuario que lee y piensas que no sé qué lo haces y te da flojera de dejar rv, vamos, que dejar un comentario no cuesta nada a menos que seas Jacque, entonces te costaría al menos dos días escribirlo, pero no eres Jacque (a menos que sí), así que ¡¿qué esperas?! :D

¡ESO! Gracias por pasarse por aquí y leer, son unos amores.

¡Besos y ciao! Se despide,

Genee Yagami Herondale Salvatore ja, ja.

PD: Agradecería a quienes se den cuenta de los dedazos y errores, su ayuda para detectarlos y corregirlos. Siempre se escapa uno u otro durante la edición.


End file.
